One Crash After Another
by Khaida21
Summary: After a small incident that sends them to the hospital Emily and JJ find themselves at the hands of two serial killers. Will they survive? and if they do...will they make it in one pice?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is a JJ/Emily friendship fic. I had this idea...more like this scene in my head that became chapter I and then I kept writing and it ended up as a full story! **

**They will talk about the case but that is not the main focus, the main focus are JJ and Emily and what they are going through in the story. You will see the rest of the team as well! They are an important part.**

**I really hope you guys like the story :)**

**PS: I don´t own Criminal Minds or the characters (only the ones I have created for this fic). English is not my first language as will see while reading, so tell me what you think and constructive criticism is really appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."<em>**

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

"Em I´ll go to the right!" JJ screamed to her friends. Both agents were chasing their suspect, they had gone to his home to make him some question, but he freaked out and made a run.

"Right!" She said back, running as fast as she could. From where they were it was possible they could ambush him, which was the idea. "Rogers Stops!" Emily screamed. "STOP!"

JJ heard Emily over the earpiece and began to run faster. "C´mon!" She saw him turning left in the next corner and saw their opportunity. "We got you!" Just when she was ready to surprised him and take him down Emily was the one greeting her. Both women were running so fast it was impossible for them to stop in time, so the inevitable happened, they collided with each other.

"SHIT!"

"FUCK!" Emily was the first one to stand up, or rather kneeled. "Oh that hurts." She said trying to regain her stability.

"How?" Was the only thing JJ said still on the floor, her head was throbbing.

"I got no freaking idea!" Emily said back. "Are you okay?" The brunette agents said now on her feet, supporting her body with the wall.

"No." JJ said now sitting holding herself with the wall as well. "I feel like I was hit by a car."

"Geez thanks" Emily joked. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don´t know! I thought we had him."

"Yeah, so did I." A little bit better Emily stood on her feet without the wall the support from the wall. "We should go back and tell Hotch we lost the asshole."

"Yeah but… can we leave this part out?"

"I don´t think we can." Emily then helped JJ up. "My shoulder is killing me."

"That is because my head hugged it." The blonde said, they both chuckled and then JJ winced.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Her friend asked her.

"Yeah…I think I´ll have a nice bump in a couple hours."

"You bet. Now let´s go, all these people looking at us are freaking me out." Emily put her good arm around JJ, just in case, and began to walk back to the SUV.

"Wait ´till the guys know about it."

"Don´t remind me." JJ said leaning onto Emily. Now she realized of the rest of the damage they did to each other. "My right knee hurts."

"Same here, I thing we did more damage that we thought." They both laughed and then Emily saw something. "JJ? Is that Rogers?" She asked her friend.

The blonde agent looked around and to her surprise her friend was right. "Yes, he is!" Both agents stopped and looked at each other. "Maybe this time we can actually get him."

"I´v got an idea." Emily then said. The brunette explained her plan and the blonde nodded her head and went to the left while Emily went to the right.

Rogers was calm, he saw Emily and JJ on the floor and ran for his life. When he thought he was out of the woods he began his walk to one of his friend´s house. He was just a couple of streets down the house when someone touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, I think you dropped something." A female voice said, he knew the voice but wasn´t exactly sure from where so he turned around.

"I don´t…" His last words were held inside his throat when he saw Emily standing there and just as she predicted he ran again but was stopped by JJ. She had been waiting for him to run, and when he did she made him tripped.

"It hurts, doesn´t it?" JJ said with a smug smile on her face. "Let´s get him to the police station."

"It´ll be a pleasure." Emily said helping JJ with Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

When both agents step into the police station some of the closest copes stared at them, but neither one was paying attention they just wanted to get over with Rogers and tell Hotch they had him.

"Can you take him to an interrogation room please?" Emily asked one of the copes near them, the guy just nodded and took Rogers leading him to the room.

"Let´s go find Hotch…and the team." JJ said with cero excitement in her voice. Emily said nothing and went with her to their temporal conference room.

Morgan was the first one to see them enter. "What on earth happened to you two?" His concerned voice made everyone in the room turned toward Emily and JJ.

"We had…some sort of an incident when we went after Rogers." JJ began to say.

"It´s a long story." Emily then said trying to end the subject there, but they weren´t that lucky.

"Did you talk with him?" Rossi asked.

"Well…we brought him in." JJ explained.

"Can you tell us what happened? Because you look like you went after a run and then decided that the floor worked better as a bed." Morgan said.

Then Hotch asked them. "Are you two okay?" JJ and Emily sat down and began to tell the story because they were going to find out anyway if they talk to Rogers.

"We went to his house to talk to him like you said and well… he ran off." Emily told them.

JJ then followed the story. "We ran after him and split up so we could surprise him and get him but when we thought we had him..."

"He somehow outran us and we ended up clashing with each other!" The brunette finished saying.

"Oh man! I´ll call Garcia. Maybe she can get us footage of that." Morgan said joking.

"Did you guys hurt yourself?" Reid then asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Emily said making sure to tell them before they became over protective and send them to the hospital or something.

"My head hugged Emily´s shoulder and we are kind of sore but nothing else." JJ then said. "I think what hurts the most is that he played us."

Hotch then said to his agents. "Morgan, you and Rossi go talk with the guy and I want you two to go to the hospital so they can clear you two."

"Hotch we are fine!" Emily protested.

"You participated in a chase, it´s protocol and besides you keep stroking your shoulder and JJ has a cut."

"What?! I don´t…" JJ said lifting her hand to touch her forehead, wincing. "Crap." She said when she saw a little bit of blood.

"JJ! Why didn´t you tell me." Emily said.

"I didn´t know! We didn´t have time to actually see the damage, remember?"

"Right! We went after Rogers, sorry." She apologized to her friend.

"Just go, it´ll only take a minute and if, as you said, you two are fine then you´ll be back in no time." Rossi then told them

"Okay fine." The brunette agent said standing up followed by JJ. "I´m driving."

"Fine by me." The blond said.

…...

"Okay agent you have a nasty bruising but nothing to worry about, no fracture or anything like that." Emily´s doctor said. "Just apply ice and try not to touch the area."

"Thank you." She said putting her shirt back on.

"Do the same for your knee and a nurse will come to clean the scrapes of your hand." He said while noting everything down.

"Thanks again." Before he left Emily asked. "Do you know anything about the agent that came with me?"

"I don´t, but I´ll ask and let you know." He then said leaving the place.

…...

"So doctor, what do you think?" The blonde agent asked.

"Well agent you had a really nasty bump but it look worse than it actually is." She said after the examination. "You have a small concussion and cut. I bet you know what you have to do to take care of that?" The doctor had treated her fair share of law enforcements.

"You have no idea." JJ said joking.

"I´ll write them down anyway." She said. "Now please take your job easy okay, don´t rush anything and be careful."

"I know doc, don´t worry." The blonde said.

"Alright then, a nurse will come to take care of your head and the scrapes in your hands." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"Oh wait! Aaaaaand she´s gone." JJ said, she wanted to ask her doctor if she could get her info about Emily.

…...

"All done agent, you just need to sign this and you are free to go." Emily´s doctor told her stepping into her room.

"Good, thanks." She said signing the papers. "Could you find out something about my friend?"

"Oh yes she´s with her doctor and should be out in a minute like you. It´s seems she has a small concussion but nothing to worry about.

"Thank you doc." Emily said giving him the papers back. He nodded, said goodbye and left the room.

Emily waited for JJ and when she spotted her friend, both began the walk to their SUV.

Now on the SUV Emily took a look at her friend, the brunette was driving them back to the police station, and saw her tired eyes.

"So, what did your doctor tell you?" She asked the blond wanting to know if she should be worry or not.

"Well… she said a have a small concussion and a small cut, nothing to worry about." She told her the last par immediately so Emily wouldn´t worry. "Oh and I scraped my hand when we landed." She said smiling. "What about you?"

"He said I had a nasty bruising on my shoulder, but nothing to worry about, some ice and it should be fine." The older agent said, looking at her friend from time to time. "And as you I also got some nice scrapes…Oh and my knee also has a bruising."

"I still can´t believe this happened." JJ said arms crossed. "I mean…I was sure we had him! How did he get away from us without any of us seeing him?"

"I was thinking the same." The brunette said they stopped in a red light. "He knows the street but there must be something else." The light was green now and they were back on track again.

"Maybe Garcia can help us with that." JJ said remembering what Morgan had suggested earlier that day. "She can get the footage from the streets and maybe we can see how he did it!" Emily had been looking at her friend while she talked, and unfortunately she didn´t saw the pickup truck until in hit the left side of the SUV. The van dragged the vehicle near the woods´ road and smashed it against a tree.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaand end! okay nop! Tell me what you think of these two chapters! :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the first two chapters! Here is another one and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."<em>**

_**Euripides**_

**Chapter III:**

"What time is it?" Hotch asked Reid; the young agent was trying to come up with the geographical profile while Hotch handle the press.

"Ten twenty eight." He said without moving his eyes from the board with the map of the city attached to it. "Why do you ask?"

"Emily and JJ should be here by now." He said with a concern look. Reid turned around with the same look on his face.

"The ride to the hospital only takes twenty minutes." He said, Reid got nervous, he had calculated the time it would take them to come and go and about how long it would take them to get treatment. "They should have been here approximately an hour ago." Now he was more than nervous.

Just then, Morgan and Rossi came inside the room. "There´s nothing on this guy´s place, he´s a criminal but not our criminal."

"We did found something when we talk with one of his friends." Rossi then said. "The kid told us one guy went over to the place they usually hang out and asked them to buy them some stuff for him; they had money to pay them so our kid volunteered."

"That´s why he´s on the tape. Our suspect gave him a list and he just went to the store asked for them and he used cash, he gave the kid some and left." Morgan added then. "The stupid kid doesn´t remember because he was on some toxic crap, that´s why he walks weird on the video, he wasn´t drunk as we thought."

Just then Rossi and Morgan saw the worry looks on their boss and boy genius face. "What´s wrong?" Rossi asked them.

"JJ and Emily hadn´t come back and according to Reid they should has been here about an hour ago." Their boss told them.

"What? Have you called them?" Morgan asked, his face the reflection of every man in the room.

"Reid´s on it." Hotch said.

"They are not picking up." Reid said. They all look at each other, it wasn´t normal for the two women to not answer their phones.

"You don´t think…"

Hotch look at the board with the victim's pictures and then back to his agents. "It may be an option but we won´t know until we find them." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Morgan call the hospital, find out when they left and if they were there." He nodded and went to do as he said. "Rossi I want you to go and find out if someone has informed of an accident involving an SUV." The old agent went outside the room and in search of an officer. "Reid, call Garcia and tell her to track JJ and Emily´s phones." He nodded as well and went to call Penelope.

After telling everyone what to do Aaron went after the Detective in charge of the case to inform him of the situation.

…...

"You are sure about it?" Morgan asked a third time, they had told him both agent were there but had left twenty minutes after they arrival.

"Yes sir I´m sure." The nurse told him once again.

"Okay thank you." He hung up and went to find his boss to tell him the bad news.

….

"Queen of Quan-ti-co, How may I help you today?" Garcia said over the phone.

"Garcia, listen." Reid said making the tech aware of the tone in his voice. "I need you to trace JJ and Emily´s phones."

"Why? What happened?" She asked while doing as Reid asked her.

"They haven´t come back from the hospital." He simple said.

"Hospital? Why were they doing there?" Reid then realized Penelope didn´t know about the girls´ preview accident.

"They tackled each other today chasing a suspect and had to go there because it´s protocol, they looked fine but they should had been here by now." He explained.

"Okay okay….I got a signal from their phones; they are together I´m sending you the coordinates right now." She said, typing like there was no tomorrow. "Call me as soon as you get there, I need to know if they are okay."

"I will, thanks Garcia." He said before hanging up and going to tell the others.

…...

"No record of any accident happening in that rout?" Rossi asked the young officer.

"No sir." He said. "I asked other officers as well but there has been no report of any accident in that rout or near the hospital."

Rossi pated the man´s back. "Thanks." And went to tell Hotch and he team.

…...

"Oh god….agh….what the hell." Emily opened her eyes slowly, she wasn´t sure of her surrounding, she saw trees but nothing else. She tried to move but her body protested. "Shit." She looked to her left and saw the broken window, pieces of glass everywhere. She felt something sticky going down her face, Emily touched the area and then looked at her hand and saw red. "Crap." The memory of what happened came back to her; someone had hit the side of the SUV. "JJ…JJ!" She said turning to see her friend. "JJ! Can you hear me?" The blonde had her head pointing the opposite direction so she couldn´t see her face. "JJ, talk to me?"

"Agh…." Emily heard her said.

"That´s it! Now look at me. I need to know if you are injured in some way, please look at me." She pleaded her, Emily knew her friend already had a concussion and the accident may have made it worse for her.

"Emily?...What…happened?" The blond finally said she turned her head slowly towards her friend. "You are bleeding."

"I´m okay…don´t worry." Emily said, more concerned about her friend. "How about you?"

"I think my (gulp) shoulder is…dislocated." She managed to said, her head was throbbing so much it was hard to concentrate.

"Let me see…" Emily said but before she could help JJ the door from the driver's side opened. A man was standing there, JJ thought there was something strange with him because he said nothing and just stood there. "Can you call 911, please?" Emily asked him but like JJ, realized there was something wrong.

JJ reached for her gun, seeing she was in a more favorable position than Emily but her dislocated shoulder made it impossible. "I wouldn´t do that if I were you." The man said pointing to the other side of the SUV. There stood other man; he had his gun pointing in their direction. "Now, I want you." He said to Emily. "To get out, slowly and no tricks or my friend there kills the blonde."

Emily made eye contact with JJ and saw her nod. "Okay." She said and undid her seatbelt. Once outside he told JJ to get out as well, the blond did as he said but found it hard to do the task with just one good arm.

"Now." He said once both were out of the SUV. "Give me your guns and remember no tricks or…" He didn´t finish, the other man put the barrel of his gun on JJ´s head and waited for Emily to give her gun first.

"What do you want?" The brunette said tossing her gun without taking her eyes off JJ.

Both men ignored her. "Now you." For JJ and Emily´s surprise it was the other guy who talked. JJ slowly and with her left hand, took her gun and tossed it as well. "Agent Prentiss turn around." Emily was surprised to know the guy knew who she was. "I won´t say it again, turn around now!"

"AGH!" Emily heard JJ screamed. The taller guy was now holding JJ against him, the hold made JJ´s shoulder burned.

"OKAY, OKAY!" She turned and felt as something hard connected with her head.

"EMILY!"

"Don´t take it personal, it´s just a precaution." The guy that seemed in charge took a zip cuff out of his back pocket and tied Emily´s hand behind her back and did the same with her ankles.

"It´s your turn." The taller man told JJ, his lisp so close to her ear, it made her sick. "But let me do something first." He told her and without a warning he held her steal and fixed her dislocated shoulder. It took JJ by surprise so she wasn´t able to suppress the scream. "That´s it." He then took the zip cuffs and tied her hands and ankles.

"Okay let´s go before someone comes." They took both agent and put them in the back; they climbed in and left the place.

"This is going to be fun."

…...

"I wasn´t expecting the rain!" Morgan said while they drove to the coordinates Garcia had sent them.

"It wasn´t prognosticated!" Reid told him.

"Hotch do you see that." Rossi told his friend, they were in the first SUV. He was pointing to some tires marks. Hotch stopped the car and got out of the SUV. Morgan saw them stopped and did the same.

"Tires marks!"

"They lead to the woods." Reid said, looking beyond the place. "According to Garcia they should be over there."

"I see glass." Morgan then said. "Something hit them and maybe led them there."

"Let´s go." Hotch ordered.

Walking into the wood Morgan was the first one who spotted the SUV. "Over here!" He called so the other men could hear him over the rain.

"They hit the left side but not directly the driver´s side." Reid noted he approached the SUV. "Then they crashed it against the tree."

"The person that took them did not want them dead or seriously hurt." Rossi said he was going around the vehicle.

"It had to be our UnSubs." Hotch told them. "This was planed, they knew what they wanted and they got it." He was now angry. "Let´s call CSI, I´m not sure what they can get from the SUV and the road thanks to the rain but I want them anyway, we are not leaving anything out." He then looked at his agent a walked away from the SUV.

"I´ll made the call." Rossi said.

"I´ll call Garcia and see if she got footage of some sort. There´s got to be something than can help us find the girls." Morgan said following his boss.

"I hope we find them in time." Reid voiced, he was as worry as the rest of the team but he had a sickening feeling that maybe, this time, they would be too late.

"We will kid, don´t doubt it." Rossi then told him patting his back. "They are strong and smart, they will make it."

"They are." Reid said and followed Rossi and the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading guys! please tell me what you think about the story, the chapters and what could come next ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_New chapter! Thanks guys for the reviews, they made me happy :) I hope you are liking this so far._**

**_This chapter is all Emily and JJ, I hope you like it. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV:<strong>

"**Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."**

**Helen Keller**

"_Emily!"_ The brunette heard her name, her eyes were closed, and her head hang up. She didn´t want to open her eyes. _"Emily!"_ but the voice kept calling, she knew the voice, and she had known it for a long time now, it was soft and caring but firm. _"Emily, wake up!" _And then she knew who it was she opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"JJ?" She asked still not sure of what was going on. "What happened?"

"Emily! Thank God you are awake!" The blonde said. She had been trying to wake her friend for half an hour by now. "We were on an accident, remember?"

Emily frowned, thinking, JJ could see her mind working and then it all came back. "What happened after I black out?" She asked the blonde now looking around her. They were in some kind of room, there were no windows, Emily could only see a door and a table behind JJ but the light was so dim that it made it hard to see more than just that.

"Let´s just said I don´t have a dislocated shoulder anymore." JJ said, she saw Emily´s expression and then added. "It is okay, really just let it go…anyway they got us in their truck and drove us here."

"Where is here?" Emily asked.

"I´m not sure, we had a bag on our heads the entire ride…it was a long ride Em." JJ took a deep breath and then continued. "I´m sure these guys are our UnSubs. They said no words during the way here."

Emily exhaled. "By now the team must know we are missing and if they know what we know."

"That these guys are our UnSubs."

"Yes, then they must be looking for us as we speak." Just then Emily realized the uncomfortable position they were held in. She had hand cuff and she was hanging from a chain that was secured to the ceiling, she couldn´t actually see it, her feet barely touched the ground. JJ on the other hand was tied to a pole, her hands were behind her and around the metal pole and her ankles were still tied together.

"Em…" The brunette heard her friend called. "Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"What?" She could see the pleading look and determination in JJ´s eyes.

"Promise me that…whatever happens you won´t act all hero."

"JJ I…" But she was cut off by JJ.

"Emily, please! I know you, I know what you think so please don´t do it! I won´t be able to take it…You and I, we both know what these guys do to their victims…so I´m not going to just stay here while you go all Emily Prentiss in this place!"

This made Emily smile. "Okay but…I know you as well and I want you to promise me the same."

JJ looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I have the feeling these promises won´t last long." And her smile faded as fast as it had appeared.

"I can promise you this though." Emily said after a few seconds. "I will do anything to try and keep us alive, you and me."

"Isn´t that the opposite of what we just said?"

"Kind of but…this time I said both of us."

"I see…because I can´t lose another sister." JJ said in a quiet tone, she looked down before Emily could see her face.

The brunette was about to say something when the door to the room opened, the UnSubs came in, first the tall one and then the other.

…

"Alright Kevin, how are we going to do this?" Sean asked his friend, they had left the agents down in the room and now they were talking of what to do. Sean and Kevin had done this more than once, that´s why the FBI was in town. They would kidnap a girl, one for Kevin and then they would do the same but for Sean, both guys had pretty different taste in women (as they call it).

"Maybe we can try something new, what do you said?" Kevin said. "We always do it separately, maybe this time we can do it together to see how they react, just one time and then we separate them. Let´s play with their minds as well." His face was pure excitement.

"I like the idea." Sean told Kevin. "Help me get the things." Kevin was taller than Sean but he was younger, he always admired Sean, when they first talk about their fantasies and thoughts that was the moment they became inseparables.

…

"I see you are awake Agent Prentiss." Sean told Emily. "Good because it wouldn´t be fun at all if you weren´t."

Emily said nothing, she just observed his movements. She noticed that both man were carrying bags. Kevin left his on the table behind JJ and she saw Sean going behinds her so she assumed there was a table as well.

"We decided to try something knew this time." Kevin said approaching JJ. She didn´t react, she was not going to show fear. "We normally do this in separated rooms but…there is something about you two that makes things different."

JJ felt sick, she looked in this guy´s eyes and saw nothing, he was enjoining this, there was no remorse, nothing and that simple fact made her heart go faster. "And what is that?" She asked with a firm tone.

Kevin and Sean smiled. "Friendship of course!" Sean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emily and JJ looked at each other, they understood then, maybe the only thing that was going to keep them alive was also the same thing that could kill them.

"Who goes first?" Sean asked Kevin.

"I go first." Emily said, there was no way she was going to let JJ go first, she needed to know what was going to happen and better be her than JJ.

"Emily don´t!" JJ said, she had asked her not to do it, it was the first thing she had asked her and she goes and does it. _"Damn it Emily!" _

"I see then…it´s okay with you Kevin?" The black eyed boy told his friend.

"Go ahead it gives me more time to think of what I´m going to do." Kevin said. Sean smiled and went to get his first toy.

JJ saw him going over his stuffs, she tried so hard not to look into Emily´s eyes but she failed, she made eye contact with her and wasn´t sure how she should felt. Kevin was going through his own bag so it was just the two of them, JJ saw Emily´s mouth moving. _"It´s okay." _JJ looked at her, how it was suppose to be okay? It was not okay!

Emily kept her gaze on JJ, her blonde friend was mad at her but, what could she do? It was her after all; she knew JJ was going to endure something similar but still her impulse, her protective side made the choice for her. Then she saw JJ muttered something "_Stay Alive" _and she smiled, a bittersweet smile but it was the only thing Emily needed to get through this.

"Okay! Let´s begin." Sean said turning around, JJ saw him but did nothing to alert Emily because she didn´t want her to see the fear in her eyes. Sean was wearing punching gloves and he stood in front of Emily. "I´m more physical." He said before throwing the first blow. Emily tried to double over but the chains made it impossible. He then threw another and another and another.

JJ saw everything, she saw her best friend getting use like a punching back, after the third blow she began to struggle with the ropes around her hands. "Stop…" She said and kept trying to undo the knot but it was to no avail, she felt so helpless so she tried harder. "Stop it!" Sean was getting angry at Emily. At first she wasn´t reacting to his blows as the other girls but after a while she began to make sounds, it wasn´t much but it was something, he also heard JJ telling him to stop.

Kevin saw JJ, she was something else, he could see the pain and fieriness in her eyes. "It´s not going to work." He told her. "He is in his world right now. I have to say it though, she is strong, I think we did a good choice with you two."

"Shut up." JJ said still trying to get off the ropes and the damn pole. She could feel her shoulder protesting, it was burning again but she didn´t care, she jut wanted to help Emily, she could see she was getting weaker.

Sean then stopped. "Wow that was fun! I like you Agent Prentiss…you are really something else." He said, Emily then looked at him and said nothing her eyes spoke for her and the look in her eyes scared him, it was weird he had never felt like this before and it scared him. "You go now pal."

Emily felt like her ribs were going to kill her, it was hard to breathe properly and the left side of her face felt hot, she knew it would swell up soon. She was able to take it this time but she didn't know for how long, if the team didn´t find them soon she was afraid of not been able to make it. Even if they didn´t kill them, there were other ways to break a person and both agent knew it.

"I already know what to do." Kevin said going to the table and returning with a small bag on his hands. "What do you think is in here Agent Jareau?"

"I don´t not…your beauty products?" JJ said. She knew she shouldn´t provoke them but after what she saw she just couldn´t help it.

"Ha…very funny Agent, but no." Kevin said smiling, he then opened the bag and took something similar to a nail, it was long and thin, the head was a hook. "Do you like them? I made them myself. You see I like to create knew things and these are knew, so you are the first one to try them." He took one and walked to her.

JJ tried to move again, she didn´t want to know where he was going to put those things but she also knew she couldn´t do anything to avoid it.

"I wouldn´t move if I were you Agent." He said using the object on her; Kevin put it on her damage shoulder and inserted it in. JJ tried so hard not to emit any sound but it was almost impossible, the pain was too much, she knew it was going to hurt but she didn´t expected him to do it in her damage shoulder. "It works!" He said to Sean.

JJ´s breathing was fast, she was trying so hard to keep it together but every time he inserted one of the nails in her, whether it was her other shoulder, her leg or her arm the pain was as horrible as the previews one.

Emily felt like JJ when she was the one being tortured, helpless. "Stop it!" The brunette screamed, her ribs protested but she didn´t care. "Stop it you fucking coward!" and suddenly something hard connected with her face.

"Shut up!" Sean said, he was enjoining the expression on her face but he didn´t want her to ruin his friend´s moment. Emily swore she could see stars.

"I´m done here! What do you think?" Kevin asked Sean, he just nodded and smiled.

"Let´s give them time to…breathe." Sean said and left followed by Kevin.

"Alright! Because I´m starving."

There was total silent in the room; they could hear each other breathing. " JJ?" Emily said. "JJ, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…but I think…I can´t move." She said. It was true every time she tried to move her body would protest, Kevin knew what he was doing. "How about… you?"

"I´m…not sure." Emily said, she didn´t want to worry JJ but she should have known better.

"Don´t lie to me Em…not here."

"I know…I´m sorry." The brunette agent said. "It´s kind of… hard to breathe but…it´s not that bad."

"Em…how are we going to do this?" JJ then asked the question both had in their minds. "I can´t…it´s so hard to see him do this to you and do nothing…I just…."

"I know JJ…I know, but I also know the team will find us, so we have to keep going, okay?" She said. Emily so wanted to believe her own words as well.

"Okay." JJ felt like Emily´s words were what she needed to hear and then she had a thought. "Em… I know you are always trying to protect us but I want you to know something."

"What?"

"I want you to know that… I also have your back. Here and when we get out of here, I… I will be there, with you and I don´t want you to forget it." Emily felt tears forming, she saw the love in JJ´s eyes and knew the team felt the same as she did, they were family and hearing the words from her best friend made her feel like it was possible to get through this.

"The team will find us but in the mean time we have to stay alive." Emily said looking at JJ, she nodded and both tried to rest, it was hard but they needed it because this was still not over.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! It was fun and interesting to write JJ and Emily´s talk. It felt right and I love their friendship so I had to add emotions to it! Because you know they love each other.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I went out with my bf and some friends so I was unable. **

**But here it is! Thanks fot the reviews guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V:<strong>

"_**Friends are born, not made."**_

_**Henry Adams**_

"Did you find them? Tell me you found them!" Morgan heard Garcia said the minute she answered.

"I´m sorry baby girl." What else could he say?

"No no nonono…" She began; it was crazy for her, why her two best friends? After all they have gone through.

"Hey baby girl!" Morgan said. "Calm down! We´re going to find them." He reassured her. "There is no way in hell we are going to let them…we are going to get them back!"

There was silence. "I have something." She then said.

"Okay wait." Morgan told her and went to tell Hotch and the rest. "Alright Baby Girl, tell us what you got."

"I have the video you ask." Garcia told the team. "I´m sending it right now." They all sat around the laptop and waited for it.

They saw the SUV leaving the hospital, they saw them stop and then follow their way after the light turned green and just after a curve they saw how the truck connected with the left side of the SUV and led it to the woods where they lost them.

"Garcia do you have images of that truck before it hit the SUV?" Hotch asked her.

"I do, but the angle doesn´t allow us to see it. I mean you can see when it arrives but just because the front part is visible and I tried to search from where it came from but I can´t find anything yet." She was getting angrier with every word. "I don´t know how it´s possible! I mean they couldn´t just appear from nowhere!"

"Garcia, it´s okay." Hotch said. "Were you able to get the numbers from the license?"

"Yes…they are from a stolen car, they don´t belong to the truck…sorry Sir."

"Don´t worry, just keep looking and crossed reference with the preview information we gave you of our UnSubs."

"I will do Sir." And before she left them he called her.

"Good job." She smiled and left to do her job.

Hotch then turned to face his team. "They were waiting for them." Reid said.

"It seems like that." Rossi said. "They played it, they wanted them but it was with so little time."

"All of the others attacks where the same." Morgan then began. "They would chose the women, they would study them and then they would go after them."

"They saw an opportunity and they took it." Hotch finally said. "Let´s go over what we know of them and add the new information."

They all sat and began going through everything, after a couple hours they began to get frustrated, there was nothing new to their profile and it was getting late, meaning JJ and Emily didn´t have much time.

"Okay wait." Morgan stood up and said. "We already know all of this, we know one has medical knowledge, we know one must be much stronger than the other one, what else?"

"We know they have and specific type of victim and they work well together and are organized." Rossi then said.

"Wait…what kind of relationship do they have?" Reid muttered to himself. "Relationship…relationship…work really well together." Then they all saw the light go on his head. "All of the victims had no relationship with each other, right?" He didn´t wait for an answer. "So they would kidnap them, tortured and then they would kill them. The time with them began to get shorter and shorter to the point of only getting them for a day, but then they get Emily and JJ." He said and moved to positioned himself beside the board. "And then they saw them interact." The team was still confused with what he was saying. "He profiled the UnSub as either closed friends or family."

"And that´s exactly what Emily and JJ are." Morgan then said, now everyone understood what he was trying to tell them. "So you are saying they took them because they are good friends?"

"Not exactly, I mean it´s one option." He told them. "The other is that maybe they see each other in them or they see someone in them, each one of them sees their real target."

"And who are they?" Rossi asked.

"That is what we need to find out." Hotch said, he dialed Garcia´s number and waited for her to pick up.

"They must be someone close to them…" Morgan said. "We should cover the part of them being family."

"I´m still searching." Was the first thing she said.

"I know, listen I need you to add something to the search." He told her and began to explain what they thought.

"Alright I´ll add them." She began the search, they had told her to search for medics or medicine student that had been fire recently or had been throw out of school and now with the new information she could add the truck and a family member, beside losses, deaths and failed relationships. It made her feel good to have something to do. "It will take me some time to get everything done. I will call as soon as I get anything."

"Okay, thanks Garcia." Hotch said before he hung up. He looked at his team, they were tired, it was late they had been working hard and even harder after Emily and JJ were taken. "Garcia will call as soon as she gets a hit, we should probably rest."

"I´m not leaving until we find them." Morgan protested.

"I know Morgan believe me, that´s what we all want but I also know that if we don´t rest we will be useless, we need to be alert and focus and to do that we need to rest our minds and body." He sight. "Sleep for a couple of hours or just take a nap, as long as you get some rest that is fine by me."

"What are you going to do?" He asked his boss.

"I think you know the answer to that." Hotch said and went to take a file.

"I´ll go see if CSI sent their information." Reid said and left the room.

They took turns taking naps and none of them slept over half an hour.

….…

"Em! Emily, wake up!" JJ said to her friend, she didn´t want her to sleep for long because of the probable concussion, so she had woke her up every now and then, meaning she didn´t sleep much.

"I´m not sleeping." She told her. "Just trying not to think about this."

"Does it work?"

"Nop…I have notice…you haven´t rest a bit have you?" She asked her, after the second time that JJ woke her she began to think about that.

"I can´t…If I do my body will probably end on the floor and these things are making that really hard." She said.

Emily was about to say something when the door opened showing Sean and Kevin. "Let´s go with the second round." Sean said. "This time Kevin will go first." Both agents saw the latest go to a corner and then appeared with something they hadn´t seen before, but they knew what it was.

JJ looked at Emily, panic in her eyes, Emily tried to calm her but it was useless she could see the fear and she knew JJ was remembering her time with Askari and she couldn´t do anything to help.

"Let´s get these out first." Kevin said and went to her; slowly he began to take the nails out one by one making sure to cause as much pain as possible. "Now we are ready." He said and went to get everything set up.

Emily didn´t want to alert the UnSubs of JJ´s fear so she just looked at her, waiting for JJ to look her back, and she did. _"It´s okay." _She muttered. _"Just look at me."_

JJ opened and closed her eyes; she nodded and tried to calm herself. Why her? Why this again? She tried so hard not to go back to that time with Askari but it was almost impossible.

"This is one of my favorite parts." Kevin said, he positioned himself beside her and told Sean to flip the switch on. Then he saw it, her eyes looking at the sponge and trying not to freak out. "Are you scared Agent Jareau?" He said smiling, and getting as close to her as possible. She said nothing and instead looked at Emily. "Look at me!"

"Go to hell." It was the only words she told him without even looking at him; her eyes were glued to Emily´s.

"One day." He said and put the sponge on her side, he saw her body moved and how she tried not to look at him, and it was exiting. He repeated the processes two more times before stopping completely.

JJ had her eyes close, she saw Emily fight with the cuffs to help her but it was useless. She was now kneeling on the floor, her head was down and her body was supported thanks to the pole.

Emily was a mess, she wanted to go and help her friend but it was impossible, it was worse to see JJ getting torture than her; it was so frustrating to be so close to her and not be able to help her, to hold her or to get them out of there.

"Wake up! I´m not done yet." Kevin screamed it took Emily by surprised as she saw him get a bucket. He threw the contents at JJ, it was water and something else, ice? Emily couldn´t tell. Now her friend was shivering. "Oh sorry, I see you are cool, let me help you with that." He grabbed her and helped her to her feet.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked him, trying to look for any indication of his next move.

"It doesn´t concern you." Sean told her. Emily ignored him.

"You had your time! Now it´s over!" She screamed at him. "Leave her alone or I…"

"Or what? Agent Prentiss" Sean said. "Kevin is going to have his time with your friend and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You fucking coward!" Emily had enough. "You have us here unable to move because you can´t face us, you are afraid of us because you know we can beat the hell out of you!"

"Shut up!"

"The only reason you kidnapped those girls and chained them was because that is the only way you can have control! You are pathetic, both of you! You can´t even…" She was stopped mid sentence by something connecting with her stomach.

"I said SHUT UP!" He said before hitting her once more.

"Stopped! I´m trying to do something here!" Kevin told Sean.

"I had to or she was never going to shut up."

"Can you just put some tape on her mouth or something?" He said throwing the tape at his friend. Sean took a peace and put it over her lips. "Now where were we?" He said to JJ.

Kevin approached her, JJ saw him holding something but wasn´t sure what it was. "You see this Agent Jareau; this is an electric branding iron. I made some modification to it; I took the end of it and made it pointy." He said laughing like a child would after finding something new. "Let´s try it!" He began to unbutton her shirt, this made her flinched and tried to move away from him, she moved in every direction so he couldn´t do it. "Sean! I need some help."

Sean went over and asked him what he needed, they had never done this before, ask each other for help it was always one on one with their victims. "I need you to hold her so I can finish unbutton her shirt." Sean went behind JJ and held her in place; he squeezed her damage shoulder knowing this would make her stop fighting them off. "Done! Thanks." Kevin took the branding iron and put it inches from JJ´s abdomen. "This is going to hurt, please scream." And burned her with it.

Emily heard her screams, it was painful to watch and hear, she couldn´t talk to JJ, she couldn´t do anything. Her breathing was becoming worse; it was much harder to breath and the duct tape over her lips wasn´t helping. Every movement sent painful waves all over her body. She was so focused on trying to breathe right she didn´t hear JJ stop.

"You go now bro." Kevin said going back to the bag and leaving the things were they previously had been.

"I haven´t thought about it. The electrocution looked good, your friend enjoyed it." He said laughing, he was trying to provoke her and it worked as soon as the words about JJ came out of his lips Emily moved trying to kick him, it caused her immense pain but she swallowed it.

"Why don´t you try this." Kevin said reaching for something in Sean´s bag.

"Oh I like the idea!" She could hear the excitement in his voice.

Emily saw him go behind her she took that time to look at JJ. Her friend had her head down and seemed like she was unconscious. She was so focused on JJ, she didn´t felt Kevin taking the duct tape off her mouth and the following pain in her back. It was a piercing pain and she felt it again. It down on her what Sean was doing, he was using a whip on her back. It felt like her back was burning, each hit felt worse than the last one and she couldn´t take it anymore she groaned with each hit until she, like JJ, went unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter is going to be good...I hope so :P but it´ll be all JJ and Emily and how amazing they are. <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I´m sorry again for the late but here is the other chapter! It´s longer than the last one so I hope you like is.**_

_**Thanks Guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI:<strong>

"**When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand."**

_**Henri Nouwen**_

Emily woke up on the floor; she was no longer hanging from the ceiling but her hands were still tied. She tried to move but her back protested so she laid there, she moved her head to see if she was still in the room and realized she wasn´t. Emily helped her body into a sitting position, her back sent pain to the rest of her body and her ribs felt like they were on fire. She looked around; the room was similar to the one she was before the only difference was the bed in one corner. Then her heart stopped. "JJ?" She called for her friend; It was dark and the light in the room wasn´t helping her vision. "JJ!" Emily called again but nothing, she was alone in the room with no idea of JJ whereabouts or her own. She crawled to the bed and got on it, she carefully positioned herself so her back wasn´t touching the mattress. Her eyes felt heavy, she tried so hard to keep them open but the events of the day were begging to get a hand on her and so she succumbed to dreamland.

…...JJ…...

JJ woke up on a chair; she looked around and realized that she was alone in a different room. "Em?" She called for her friend, she knew she was alone but still. Her shirt was still open, she was cold and her shoulder hurt again. What time it is? Is it day or night? Would her team get there in time? The questions ran through her head. JJ tried to get herself free, she felt the zip cuffs burning and cutting deep into her skin bur she kept trying.

"Stop it you will only hurt yourself." She heard him said, it was dark so she wasn´t sure where the voice was coming from.

"Let us go, if our team fines you it would be much worse, believe me." JJ said. She needed to get them out of there so she tried to convince him it was the wiser choice.

"I like you Agent Jareau but I can´t do that."

"Why? Because your friend say so? Can you see he is just using you?" She began, it was a long shoot. "We can see he is the one in charge."

"You don´t know what you are talking about." He said approaching her, now she could see him.

"Tell me something, do you even have a say on everything you do or you just nod to whatever he says to you?"He said nothing, maybe it was working. "Because he made it clear he was the boss and you are nothing but his…" She was abruptly stopped by his fist.

"SHUT UP! You have no idea! NO idea." He said before storming out.

"Keep it like this and maybe, just maybe, we can get out." JJ said, she could see the doubt in his eyes, she had done it but she still needed to keep going.

…...EM...…

Emily woke up again and this time she wasn´t alone, Sean was there with her. "You know agent I realized I never told you my name." He told her passing. "I´m Sean."

"Lovely." Emily said trying to get her body into a sitting position.

"Let´s change things a bit." He said. "As you see you and Agent Jareau are no longer together that´s why me and my friend…we want some privacy."

"Where is she?!" She suddenly said.

"She is with Kevin don´t worry I bet they are having a good time." And just in cue JJ´s scream was heard. Emily´s anger took over her and jumped out of bed, taking Sean by surprise and slamming her body against his.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Emily yelled at him, they were on the floor now Emily on top of him, she felt the pain from her ribs and back, her head was throbbing but she didn´t care she just wanted to kill the bastard and go get JJ and get out of there.

He felt his body crashing with the ground and then every blow Emily set to him, he knew her hands were tied together but still, every punch was worse than the last one, then he saw his opportunity, a moment of weakness pushing her off him. "You bitch! You have no idea what you have done." He said walking towards her.

Emily was getting tired, every hit was a reminder of her state, every single punch was rewarded with pain over her body and then she felt herself being push off Sean and bracing for the hit with the ground. She thought she heard something crack but wasn´t sure. Then she felt herself being lift from the ground and then push against the wall, his fit collided with the left side of her face, then the other side and finally her abdomen.

"How does it feel agent? Does it hurt?" He said before kicking her a couple of times. "I´ll be right back, don´t move." He said kicking her one last time. "Stupid bitch." Sean said cleaning the blood from his face.

…...JJ…...

When Kevin came back a few minutes later he had his bag with him. "Okay Agent Jareau time to play…wait I realized, I haven´t told you my name, how rude." He said roaming over his bag. "I´m Kevin and my friends name is Sean, well he is not my friend. Actually you see I´m going to tell you a secret." He said lowering his voice. "He is my cousin and I spoke with him not long ago and guess what he said I´m not just another guy like you think, he is not the boss, we are a team, we are family …I´m sure you understand that."

JJ had been listening to him the entire time. Was it possible for these UnSubs to not feel envy of each other, to not feel like there were less than the other. She knew her family was like that, they all worked incredible together, each had something to add, maybe it was the same with these UnSubs, maybe they had found the criminals that can´t be put one against the other. If that was the case then they were pretty much screwed. "Are you sure about that Kevin?" She asked still trying to form some sort of rift between them.

"It´s not going to work Agent." He said, but the truth was that he still felt like her words had some true in them. "Have you ever use one if this?" He asked her.

JJ´s eyes got wide, she shook her head. Kevin had a nail gun, it wasn't big but JJ knew it was going to hurt anyway. "Kevin listen you can get out of this, just tell me where my friend is and I will tell my team you helped us and everything would be on your cousin, and believe me he doesn´t care about you as much as you think…just tell me where Emily is and everything will be okay."

"I told you to stop it! Didn´t I?" He said positioning the gun over her right hand. "You should have listened." He said and pressed the trigger. JJ screamed when she felt the first nail ripping skin and muscle, the second one came so fast she barely had time to react and finally the third one.

JJ´s heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, her vision was getting blurry, she looked down at her hand and winced there was blood pouring out. She realized her hand was now nailed to the wooden chair.

"What else? Oh Sean bought this the other day." Kevin said grabbing a strap.

"_What the hell? That bag it´s just crazy. It had every possible thing…it´s like a twisted Mary Poppins." _JJ thought. "Where is Emily?" She asked again.

"Don´t worry about her, Sean is with her…now that I think about it you should worry." He said, Kevin took the strap and placed it around her neck, he could see her panicking. "If you don´t want me to do this all you have to say is that you are sorry and that you regret saying all those things about Sean."

"Go to hell you sick son of a bitch." She said.

"I knew you wouldn´t do it." He laughed and began to strangle her. Kevin could see her distress; she tried so hard to get out of the chair and away from him but that only caused her more pain.

JJ could feel the lack of oxygen, her vision was blurry and she felt light headed. Just when she thought she was about to pass out he let go and the oxygen was back, she coughed while trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible.

"Again!" He said and before he could do it one more time Seam came barging in.

"That stupid bitch!" He said walking from one side of the room to the other.

"What happened?" Kevin asked him seeing the blood on his face.

"She got you." They heard JJ said in an almost inaudible voice.

"You! It´s your fault!" Sean said going after her but was stopped by Kevin.

"Wait! She is mine! Remember?" He told him.

"Well I don´t want mine anymore you can have her and give me yours!" Sean said still trying to get to JJ.

"See…I told you." The blonde agent told Kevin.

"Sean, stop it! Just …calm down."

"No! I said give her to me! NOW" Sean pushed Kevin aside and began to undo JJ´s ropes. He saw her hand nailed to the chair and went to search something to get the nails out her hand.

Kevin stood up and pushed Sean against the wall. "Listen! We made a deal, remember? You pick one and I pick one and each has their fun."

"Well I don´t like it anymore! I changed my mind; I want her and you…" He said grabbing Kevin by the collar. "Are going to do as I say."

"Told you." He heard JJ said once again, she had been listening to the entire conversation, Sean was unstable, he was angry and was letting his emotion get over him, it was her only opportunity.

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Kevin pushed Sean and went over to JJ he finished what Sean had started and broke the wood around the nails, he use a hammer so it didn´t took him long but with each hammering JJ´s pain increased.

"What are you doing?" He asked his cousin.

"I´m taking her to another place! She is mine!" He said.

"No you are not!" Sean screamed at him and tackled him. "I want her!" He said slamming his fit on his face.

"NO!"Kevin said, he held his neck and turned them around. "Stop it Sean!"

"He´s not going to…" JJ told him. "Look at him; he wants me… so bad he´s willing to… beat the crap out of you."

Kevin stared at her going over her words and just like with Emily Sean kicked him off of him. He took the hammer and slammed him with it.

"Sean…" Kevin said before he did it again.

JJ was shocked, she didn´t expect the outcome. "What…"

"Oh god! No no nonono." Sean said. "Kevin! Kevin! Wake up!" He begged him. He held him close, tears running down his face. "NO!"

JJ saw her opportunity, she was no longer tied to the chair she picked up the hammer with her left hand and hit Sean with it. She saw him go down and wasted no time, JJ ran out the room calling for Emily, the pain from her injuries made her slower. "Emily! EM" She called for her friend. "EMILY!"

…...EM...…

Emily tried to stand up but the pain was too much, she had had the satisfaction of punching his face but her body was weak so he had the upper hand. She looked at the light bulb hanging from the ceiling, it flickered a couple of times. She then thought of JJ, that gave her strength, she needed to find her and get the hell out of this place. Emily was standing up when she heard her name.

"JJ?" Was her head playing games with her, and then she heard it again. "JJ!" She called back; the brunette went over to the door, it was close. "JJ!" She called once again.

"Emily" The agent heard the blonde said.

"I´m here!" She told her, she was so happy to hear her voice.

"Can you open it from the inside?" JJ asked her.

"No! and there is… nothing useful." Emily answered her looking around for something that could help her open the door.

"I´m going to try something…Stay back!" Emily did as told and heard something connected with the door, then again and again until JJ came in flying and connected hard with the floor.

"JJ! You okay?" Emily asked her friend, she kneeled down as best as she could with her pained ribs.

"No…I think a dislocated my shoulder again."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn´t…" JJ said. "I…used the hammer but I´m…not left handed…then I tried to kick it down but I…have no strength left so…"

"So you use your body." Emily finished for her. "You should have used the other one."

"Can we talk after we get out of here?" She said and stood up as best as she could and then helped Emily. The brunette then coughed and saw blood. "Em.." JJ said she saw it as well.

"I´m okay…just let´s get out of here." But before any of them could take a single step Sean barged in holding a knife.

"No one…it´s going…anywhere!" He yelled. JJ could see the blood pouring out the wound on the back of his head. The room was in total silent, it was so quiet they could here sirens in the distance, getting closer.

"Em…" JJ whispered.

"I hear them too." She said, by now JJ was holding must of her weigh. "Sean listen…our team and the police are on their way...you have nowhere to run."

"Sean, think about it." JJ then told him.

"NO!" He said walking toward them, both agent walked away from him, slowly. "You two…you ruined everything! You killed Kevin…"

"No Sean…that was you." Emily didn´t know this, it was the first time she heard it. "You were so angry, so enraged…so blind you didn´t realize what you were doing."

"That´s not true!" He said getting even closer. "He was family! You don´t hurt your family!"

"Sean put the knife down." Emily said in a smooth voice. She heard the door being kicked open and knew it was a matter of time, if they could just keep him distracted for a couple of seconds more.

"It´s over…" He said. "Kevin is gone…he died! Because of you!" He said pointing the knife to the both of them. "You killed my family! And I´m going to kill you." Sean raised the knife.

JJ acted out of instinct, Emily was in much worse state that she was, other wound could be fatal so she dropped her, she didn´t see Emily´s facial expression. JJ was able to avoid the knife but not Sean and both went down with a thud. She thought her shoulder was broken by now.

Emily saw Morgan from the corner of her eyes and then the rest of the team. They must have heard all the screaming. Then she saw JJ and Sean fighting for the knife. "He has a knife!" She told them.

Sean hit her face and went to get the knife but JJ stopped him by rolling him under her and took the knife, but he kicked her off him and took the knife from her and went to stab her when gun shots were heard and his body felt limp.

Each member of the BAU had shot him center mass. "Emily!" JJ said trying to get up the floor but was stop by Reid.

"JJ! JJ! It´s over." He told her trying to calm her down.

"Where is Emily!" She kept saying.

"She´s right there with Morgan." JJ looked over him and saw her on the floor eyes close.

"Em?" She called bur nothing. "What happened? She was awake a minute ago." She began to get agitated. "REID!"

Just then the paramedics arrived. "Spence, Emily first!" She said to Reid.

"Okay okay, they are already working on her." He assured her.

"Good…good." She said before passing out.

"JJ? Jennifer!" Reid called for her. Hotch saw the other paramedics and told them to hurry up.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a couple of chapters and we are done with the story! I have one is progress and other in my head. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sorry guys! I know it has been a loooooooooong time but I was busy and then I felt kind of down and well life and things. Thank you for still being here and here is a new chapter and a longer one for you! Hope you like it.**** :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII:<strong>

_"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."_

**Octavia Butler**

**...**

The team was in the waiting room, they were all there thinking. Morgan had his back on the wall, his head looking up trying to understand everything that had happened, if only he had gone with them maybe he could have…or if…if…just ifs but no more he was done, now he needed to focused on how to be helpful for them now.

Reid was sitting, his head down, his right leg moved trying to calm his nerves but it wasn´t working, he was going over what they could have done better to get them sooner or to avoid everything that happened but his brain kept telling him they had done all they could but his heart refused to believe it.

Rossi was beside Reid, he had his eyes close, he was praying for his two team mates, his two friends, both were special to him they were like daughters, but in the end he thought it wasn´t just him who felt horrible but the entire team, because they were family and if one was hurting all of them were.

Hotch was standing, he was looking at his team their faces a mirror of his own, sadness and worry written on them all. He was the boss; he needed to keep it together, but how do you do that when you feel like you failed to do your job, to protect two of your friends? He closed his eyes trying to get rid of those thoughts; he had to be strong for the team and for JJ and Emily.

"How are you holding it up?" Rossi asked him, he saw Hotch standing on his own and went to help.

"I´m not sure." He said sincerely. "I keep thinking it´s my fault."

"Because you told them to go to the hospital?" He asked him Hotch nodded. "I remember telling them as well."

"But I am responsible for them Dave… for all of you!"

Rossi turned and faced his friend. "You are an excellent boss my friend but you can beat yourself over this." Rossi saw he was about to speak so he stopped him. "We didn´t know this was going to happen and you know it. They wanted them and were going to wait until the right time and there was nothing we could have done because we had no idea! So don´t do this to yourself, because it wasn´t your fault or anyone's."

"I´ll believe it when I know JJ and Emily are okay." Hotch told him, his eyes had a sad light in them.

"They will, they are strong and stubborn as hell so believe it my friend." Rossi told him patting his back. This made Hotch smile, a real smile.

When Hotch was about to say something else one of the doctors came in the room, they all stood up waiting for his words and hopefully good news. First they profiled him, he made it hard they weren´t sure of his expression, he looked tired it was the only thing they knew was true.

"Agent Jareau?" The Doctor asked he saw them approached and the sadness and preoccupation in their faces so he waited no more. "I am Doctor Cain."

"Hello Doctor." Hotch greeted as the rest of the team did the same. "What can you tell us of Agent Jareau state?"

He cleared his throat first. "First of all Agent Jareau sustained different kind of injuries, some were less severe than others but not for that less worrying." The team heard him talk. They saw JJ and Emily, they saw what those man did to them but it was superficial, they couldn't see beyond that and most importantly couldn't see the mental damaged they caused. "She has diverse bruises over her body, mainly her upper body, she has cut over her left eyebrow, luckily it didn´t require stitches."

Morgan crossed his arms "_**luckily"**_ he thought. _**"There was nothing lucky about this." **_He said nothing though. Reid had his hands in his pockets going over the injuries and the time of recovery for each one. Rossi and Hotch looked stoic, they both nodded when the doctor talk trying to get everything. It was hard for each member to hear all the information but they had to, the needed to hear it.

"Her right shoulder was dislocated so we had to put it back in place; it had bruises all over it as well. She must had hit it repeatedly to have got those kinds of bruises." They knew why but no one said anything. "When Agent Jareau came in she had nail embedded in her hand, we were able to remove them."

"Will that cause long term damage?" Reid asked.

"Thankfully it won´t. The way the nails were embedded caused her immense pain but it didn´t damage any tendon or other important part of her hand." Reid was relived for that part so was the rest of the team. "She also has puncture wounds all over her body, like something large but thin was inserted in her arms, legs and shoulder. Most of them didn´t need stitches and she also has burns marcs, well more like brands on the left side of her stomach." He let that sink in and said the final part. "Apparently your agent was electrocuted more than one time while she was held captive." Doctor Cain told the team.

This made everyone angrier, if that was even possible, they all knew what Askari did to her not long ago and now she suffered again, it was no fair. "Is that all Doctor?" Hotch asked him, worried that he would say no.

"About her injuries? Yes." He said. "We had to sedate her because of the extreme pain she was in and because she wouldn´t stop moving asking for Agent Prentiss. She in room 412, you can go see her but do not disturb her she needs to rest, her body is tire and in pain so probably she won´t wake up today or even tomorrow because it needs time to heal."

"We can all go in?" Morgan asked him.

Doctor Cain thought about it for a second. "Yes but as I said before, do not disturb her."

"What about Agent Prentiss?" It was Rossi that asked this time. "Do you know something?"

"My friend, Doctor Keene was the one working on Agent Prentiss. The only information I handle is that she was in surgery because of internal bleeding." Doctor Cain told them he could see the surprise and concern in their faces. "That is all I know."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotch said choking hand with him.

"If I know anything else about your other Agent I will let you know with one of the nurses." Cain said before going into the ER.

Hotch signed and then faced his agents. "Let´s go see JJ and then one of us can come and wait for news on Emily."

"Garcia is on her way here and so are JJ´s mom and Henry." Reid told him.

Aaron Hotchner nodded and walked toward the elevator with Reid, Morgan and Rossi behind him, the ride to the floor was silent no one said a word they all had their heads someplace else. When they got to JJ´s room they saw her through the window in her room, a nurse was looking over some notes and writing something down making hard to actually see the blonde. Reid was the first one in, followed by Morgan, Rossi and finally Hotch.

"JJ…" Reid whispered. She was sleeping, her right arm was on a special sling, her right hand was cover with bandages and the cut over her eyebrow was cover as well. She was pale making the color of the bruises more notorious.

Spencer sat beside her, Morgan stood on the other side and Hotch and Rossi stood near the door. They were in silence, looking at her and wanting to kill the bastard that did this all over again.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later a nurse came into the room and informed the team that Emily´s doctor wanted to talk with Hotch. He told the team to wait for him but of course, they didn´t and went with him.<p>

Doctor Keene saw them approached. "Doctor Keene I´m Agent Hotchner and this is my team." He said presenting them. "What can you tell us about Agent Prentiss?"

She looked at each one of them, took a deep breath and told them about Emily´s state. "Agent Prentiss came in here with lots of bruises but what worried me the most was the internal bleeding cause by the beating she sustained while captive. She has a concussion, it´s not that bad but we will monitor her closely just to be safe, she also has two broken and four bruises ribs. The bleeding was cause, as I told you before for the beating, she must of have suffer a sustainable among of hits to her stomach and torso in general or less but harder blows to it. Her wrists are swollen because of the time she had them tide together and it appears she was hanging from them because of the angle of the redness. She also has a cut on her forehead that required stitches, she is stable and in recovery right now we will take her to her room soon. During the surgery she lost a lot of blood so she is very weak and will probably not wake up for a while. " Before they could say anything she talked again. "Don´t worry! It´s normal, her body is tired and the lost of blood intensifies that state, but she is stable. We will be monitoring her blood pressure, her concussion and everything actually very closely, so we can be sure she is going to be okay." Doctor Keene finished saying.

The guys didn´t know what to say during the doctor speech. It was too much, with JJ and now with Emily, they were happy both women were okay for now but as the doctor said, they still are not out of the woods. "Can I ask you something Doctor?" Hotch asked her.

"Yes of course." She said waiting for the question.

"Is it possible to take Agent Prentiss to Agent Jareau's room?" He asked. Doctor Keene was surprised, that was not the question she was expecting. "I think it would be good for them to be together after what they went through." Hotch said.

"I think I can to that." She said smiling. "I will tell a nurse to inform you when Agent Prentiss will be move to the room."She said goodbye, Hotch and the team said their thanks and she left.

"I can´t believe this actually happened." Morgan finally said, he was angry and frustrated and hearing the Doctor talk about what their friends went through made everything worse.

"Listen." Hotch said to his team. "I know we are angry, I know this is a horrible situation and that it´s not fair for JJ and Emily to have gone through this, they came to help this women and…We now need to be strong for them. It´s going to be hard for both and we have to be there to help in any way possible, we all know too well this kind of situation and they do too but that doesn´t mean it´s going to be any easier or that they are going to accept help at first."

"They are strong." Rossi then said. "We know that, they will get through this but they will need help even if they don´t want it."

"We will be there." Reid then said.

"Garcia will be here at any minute with JJ´s mom and Henry." Morgan told them. "Let´s go see our girls." And with that the guys went back to JJ´s room.

…...**CM**…...

_She was lying on the floor, she was cold, her eyes closed. She heard and felt the wing, it made her shiver. __**"Where am I?" **__The woman thought. She didn´t remember. Finally she opened her eyes, her vision tried to adjust to the light above her, it was a dim light. __**"Where?" **__She asked again. She stood up and looked around. The woman couldn´t see anything, the light only lighted the place where she was standing but nothing more. __**"Hello?" **__She called and nothing. __**"Is anyone there?" **__Pure silence, she walked a few steps and realized the light followed her. __**"Emily?" **__She called, for some estrange reason she knew she was looking for her friend, somehow she knew she had to call for her. __**"Em!" **__The blonde got desperate and ran; she looked around and only saw darkness. "__**Emily!" **__and suddenly she stopped, she had heard something. __**"Em?" **__She voiced almost in a whisper. _

"_**JJ…" **__There was again the sound and now she heard her name, it was Emily calling for her. She ran again and called for her friend, with each step she realized her name sounded stronger and louder. Then she stopped._

"_**Emily?" **__She asked, her friend was sitting on a chair her head down, JJ got closer. "__**Emily are you okay? Can you hear me?" **__JJ walked a few more steps and found herself in front of the brunette. "__**Em?" **__She said and knelt down to see her friend´s face but a voice stopped her. _

"_**She is gone." **__The male voice said, she recognize that voice it was Kevin. __**"There is nothing you can do to help her."**__ When she heard him she had turned to face him and after he said those words she looked again at Emily just to see that she wasn´t there anymore._

"_**Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" **__She screamed at him._

"_**I didn´t do it." **__Now it wasn´t Kevin speaking but Askari. _

_JJ froze in place, why was he there? It made no sense but Kevin didn´t make much sense as well. "__**What are YOU doing here?" **__She asked with anger in her voice. _

_He laughed and walked in her direction.__** "You brought me here." **__He said._

"_**No I didn´t! You are dead!" **__She spat out, suddenly a figure appeared beside Askari and JJ´s heart stopped. __**"Emily!" **_

"_**I´m going to have so much fun with her." **__The man said and stabbed Emily before JJ´s eyes._

"_**NOOOOOOOO!" **__She screamed and saw her friend´s eyes go out of life. _

* * *

><p>Reid was sitting besides JJ´s hospital bed, reading. He had been there sense the doctor brought Emily into the room. If it wasn´t for Morgan he may have died of caffeine depravation.<p>

"Maybe you should sleep." Morgan told him, he was sitting besides Emily´s bed. Hotch and Rossi had gone to get them dinner, none of them wanted to leave the girls alone.

"I can´t." He answered. Morgan just sighed, to tell the true he was just like his friend, they were all worry. The doctors had told them JJ and Emily were doing well but they still didn´t know when they were going to wake up, they said it was up to the girls and not to worry because everything looked to be just fine.

"Yeah, I know." They went silent, it was nice but they could feel the concerned radiating from each other.

Reid was the first one to notice, because he was closer. He saw her moving, at first he thought it was his mind playing some horrible trick but then he saw it again. "She is moving." He told his friend; Morgan stood up and went to his side. They saw her move again, this time it was more notorious. She was mumbling something, it was almost like a whisper they couldn´t tell what she was saying. JJ then tossed around more violently.

"She is having a nightmare." Reid stated. "JJ? Can you hear me?" He asked tentatively and suddenly they heard a piercing sound, Spencer realized it was JJ, she woke up screaming, she sat up and looked around, they could see she was still trap in her nightmare. "JJ! Hey, you are okay. It´s me" Reid tried to get her attention. She moved far from him.

"Stay away!" She yelled. Morgan had gone to look for the doctor as soon as JJ woke up.

"JJ! It´s me, Reid!" He told her ones more and hugged her. "You are okay. Everything it´s okay, you are safe." And that made the trick.

She calmed down and realized she wasn´t in the dream anymore, she was at the hospital and Reid was hugging her. "Spence…"

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said back. "What happened?"

"We found you." He simple said. Then he saw her eyes grew big.

"Emily!" She said, he saw her star to panic and calmed her down.

"She is okay! You are both here." He told her pointing to her right. JJ turned her head and saw her friend lying on the bed, she saw the tube that helped her breath and the machines around her.

Before she could ask him again what had happen the doctor came in along with Morgan. "I see you are awake Agent Jareau." He greeted her, she just nodded. "I´m Doctor Cane and I´m going to need your friends to wait outside for a few minutes while I see how are you." He said.

Reid reluctantly let go of JJ´s hand and followed Morgan outside. "Did you see her face?" He asked his partner after a while.

"Yeah. She´s going to need our help to get out of this one and so will Emily." Morgan told Reid without looking at him. Spencer nodded.

Emily and JJ were special for both men. Emily and Morgan were best friends and partners in crime, she was her buddy and he had come so close to lose her again. Doyle actually killed her and now this UnSubs came too damn close to do it again. He clenched his jaw trying to calm himself before going into the room again.

For Reid was similar, JJ was also his best friend, she would laughed with him and listen to his rambling, he was Henry´s godfather. After Will died he became a father figure for the young boy and JJ couldn´t be happier that Henry went over to Reid after the tragedy. Reid would talk about Will with him and he would teach him thing. She was his family and now it was up to him to help her get through this, she had helped him so many times before and now it was his turned.

* * *

><p>The doctor told JJ to take it easy before leaving the room. According to him her wounds were healing really well, he had explained what she would have to do and every one of her injuries. She didn´t need to be reminded, she knew every single one. When Reid and Morgan came in she had asked them if they could leave her alone for a few minutes, Reid felt sad but he did as she say, he knew she needed space.<p>

JJ took a deep breath, she had to get herself together and focused on the now… but she also knew that to do so she needed to let go of the past and that was not an easy task because she first had to confront it. She looked at Emily, JJ had asked the doctor about her friend, apparently she was getting better like her but she hadn´t woken up yet. JJ climbed out of bed, it was not easy, it was painful, she bit her lip to try and suppress a whimper.

She finally reached her destination; JJ sat down besides Emily´s bed and with her good hand took Emily´s. "Hi." She said it was obvious Emily was not going to answer her back but she still wanted to talk to her. "I..um…I just wanted to tell you that you really need to wake up." She said trying not to cry. "You are driving Morgan crazy." She laughed. "C´mon Em, wake up. I need to see your eyes…I need to hear your voice telling me not to worry and that you are fine while I tell you the contrary." Now the tears ran freely down her face. "I need to hear you laugh at Morgan and talk with Reid about nerds stuffs." She took a deep breath and then added. "And I really need to her you saying that you understand and that everything is going to be okay…please Em…wake up." JJ sat there holding her hand, looking at her friend, she only let go of her hand when she felt Emily move.

"Em?" She asked, she waited but nothing, maybe it had been her mind but she was sure that wasn´t it. She was sure Emily´s hand moved wish mean she was listening. "You wake up Em, you hear me… and I´m going to be right here when you do." She said and stood up from her sit beside her, she climbed back into her bed and turned her head to look at her friend, she closed her eyes and darkness claimed her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it´s going to be one more chapter and then nothing... okay not nothing but it´ll be the end for the story and <strong>**the beginning of a new one :D THANKS!**


End file.
